Stephanie Patrick
|birthplace = Angier, North Carolina |residence = Westlake Village, Los Angeles, California |nationality = American (Italian descent) |occupation = Director Digital strategy consultant |yearsactive = 2011 - present |youtube = Stephanie Patrick) The Game Theorists The Film Theorists GTLive |twitter = Stephanie Patrick (@CordyPatrick) |twitch = |instagram = cordypatrick |facebook = Stephanie Patrick (Cordato) |deviantart = |tumblr = |wikipedia = |other = }} Stephanie Claire "Steph" Patrick (née Cordato) is the director and strategy consultant of Theorist Media, wife of Matthew Patrick, mother of Oliver Patrick as well as the co-founder and co-owner of the three main Theorist channels, the other being her husband. Aside from her behind-the-scenes work, Stephanie is equally active on GTLive. History Stephanie Cordato was born on August 9, 1987, in North Carolina and moved to Angier, NC (near Raleigh) when she was six years old. She went to college at Duke University in Durham, NC, where she received a bachelor's degree of Science in Chemistry in 2009, as well as a major in classical languages, specifically Latin and Greek, and she possibly had another major in English. At Duke University, she met Matthew Patrick in a computer science class, and together they created a The Legend of Zelda parody game called The Epic of Stew.LinkedIn profile After graduating, Stephanie went to Weill Cornell Medical College in New York. She graduated in 2011 with a Master of Science Degree in Pharmacology, of which she achieved perfect grades and a first year research award. She eventually worked as a consultant and engagement manager for Campbell Alliance, where she learned strategy consulting.Information from Famous Birthdays Matthew proposed to Stephanie on November 17, 2010, on their 1500th day anniversary. To celebrate this, MatPat created a video about their relationship, which was a series of clips from their years together, and that video was the first one MatPat put a lot of time and effort putting together and editing https://youtu.be/K1mDt9AQbDg?list=PLydJg4aqc9D-0i8zlPAnIH_8Qm_NPvh1hStephanie and Matthew: A Proposal. They married on May 19, 2012, in North Carolina. On March 12, 2018 a video was uploaded on The Game Theorists channel stating that Stephanie was pregnant, and was having the baby in upcoming summer. They later revealed on their instagram that their child is a boy, and is due on July 4, 2018. He was born on July 9th 2018 with the name Oliver Julian Patrick. They currently reside in Westlake Village, Los Angeles, California with their cat Skip. Prominent Appearances So far, Stephanie has appeared in just about every GTLive livestream and has had brief cameos and mentions in many videos on The Game and Film Theorists. The Game Theorists * Can Dig Dug Pop a Human? (off-screen) * Game Theory Mini-sode: Foldit (image only) * LA Noire, The Human Lie Detector * Draw My Life - Game Theory, MatPat, and YOU! * Candy Crush, Designed to ADDICT * CatPat is a jerk... * Batman + Superman + COW = ??? (voice only) * Game Theory: EXPOSED! * FNAF, Four Games. One Story. And FNAF Theory Talkback! * Game Theory SPECIAL: Miyamoto Reveals Star Fox Secrets! (off-screen) * Theorists are KILLERS (mentioned only) * Honest Talk - YouTube Red * The Hunt for Super Smash Bros. LOST STAGE! (mute avatar cameo only) * Hello Neighbor's SATANIC Plot! (recording) * Is YouTube Killing Pewdiepie and H3H3...and Everyone? (indirectly) * Can Chicken Nuggets SAVE YOUR LIFE?! (voice of Nugget) * The Fire Storm Of Star Wars Battlefront 2 (stock footage) The Film Theorists * What REALLY Saved Snow White! (appears in photo) * Doctor Who Time Lords REALLY EXIST! (pt. 3) (time lapse recording) * Superman FAILED US! Why Justice League is Earth's Greatest Threat (merch-related footage) Trivia Aliases References Stephanie Cordato.jpg Stephanie pregnant at Barcelona Beaches.jpg Stephanie in 2016.jpg Pictures of Steph Category:People Category:Theorists Category:Patrick family Category:The Game Theorists Category:The Film Theorists